«Танго криминалистической лаборатории Майами»
by Buratinas
Summary: Автор: Polina. На мотив Тюремного танго из мюзикла Чикаго


**«Танго криминалистической лаборатории Майами»**

**Автор: Polina**

_**От автора**: В свое время мне очень понравился фильм – мюзикл «Чикаго», особенно «Тюремное танго». Я предлагаю вашему внимаю то, что я сочинила на этих выходных. Идея уже давно вертелась в моей голове. Будет хорошо, если вы хоть немного вспомните саму мелодию и вообще весь номер. Ничего общего, в принципе, с самим фильмом не осталось, кроме самой идеи. Я взяла на себя смелость и выделила ключевые слова для каждого героя, которые и решила обыграть. Особенность – в фильме между припевами героини говорили прозой, но в своей пародии я сочинила для каждого отдельные стишки._

_P.S. Если вы не найдете своих любимых героев, прошу прощения, я пишу только о тех, кого я знаю по третьему сезону (и некоторые из них мне очень нравятся)._

_ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: не принимайте это все слишком серьезно, как это делаю я._

ГОРАЦИО:

очки

КЕЛЛИ:

пули

АЛЕКС:

трупы

ЭРИК:

значок

РАЙАН:

ох

ЭЛИНА

дива

СТЕТЛЕР:

Кейн

ВСЕ:

Наша работа –

Ловить кого – то,

Закон кто нарушает в городке.

И если к нам попал,

То ты виновным стал.

Свободы не видать тебе уже.

ГОРАЦИО:

Я столько лет служу

В полиции Майми,

Прикид крутой ношу,

И у меня есть Хаммер.

Меня завидев, сразу

Бандиты все бегут.

Преступную заразу

Давлю и там, и тут.

В борьбе моей главнейшее

Орудие одно –

ОЧКИ мои ценнейшие,

В них темное стекло.

Я нежно их зову

«Очами правосудия».

Любого расколю

Я в них. И пусть осудят

Меня за прямоту

И за любовь к закону.

Я обществу служу.

Не жить мне по – иному!

ГОРАЦИО:

Был как - то случай

ВСЕ:

Скажи, не мучай!

ГОРАЦИО:

С меня сорвал бандит очки.

Но он бы лучше, да он бы лучше,

Свои он вышиб бы мозги.

И кто осудит?

ВСЕ:

Никто не судит!

ГОРАЦИО:

Что гнев я свой сдержать не смог.

Зато не будет, никто не будет

Касаться впредь моих очков.

ВСЕ:

Наша работа –

Ловить кого – то,

Закон кто нарушает в городке.

И если к нам попал,

То ты виновным стал.

Свободы не видать тебе уже.

КЕЛЛИ:

Эксперт я по оружию

И страсть моя сильна

К винтовкам, кольтам, ружьям.

Я красоту ствола

Ни с чем сравнить не смею.

Ни розы, ни ромашки

Не могут быть милей

Мне финки или шашки.

Я ужин в ресторане

Легко сменю на тир.

Свой пистолет достану,

Чтобы наделать дыр.

И пуль я королева,

И фея пистолетов.

Я призову умело

Преступников к ответу.

Мне ПУЛИ ближе кроликов,

Собачек, хомячков.

И ничего не сделаешь:

Лишь в них моя любовь!

КЕЛЛИ:

Был как – то случай

ВСЕ:

Скажи, не мучай.

КЕЛЛИ:

Мне продавец ружье не продавал.

И было б лучше, да было б лучше

С кем он связался, он бы знал.

И кто осудит?

ВСЕ:

Никто не судит

КЕЛЛИ:

Я объяснила разом все ему.

Зато не будет, теперь не будет

Отказывать он больше никому.

ВСЕ:

Наша работа –

Ловить кого – то,

Закон кто нарушает в городке.

И если к нам попал,

То ты виновным стал.

Свободы не видать тебе уже.

АЛЕКС:

В своем я царстве мертвых

Богиня. Равной нет.

Работаю я в морге

Уж очень много лет.

Я нежно глажу ТРУПЫ

И с ними говорю,

Их органы под лупой

Рассматривать люблю.

Я лицам улыбаюсь,

Что смотрят на меня.

И дело занимает

Часа обычно два.

И каждый труп раздеть,

И каждый труп помыть.

И каждый осмотреть

Еще ведь не забыть.

Потом распотрошить

И смерти очень ясно

Причину объявить.

Все это так прекрасно!

АЛЕКС:

Был как - то случай

ВСЕ:

Скажи, не мучай.

АЛЕКС:

На стол уборщица однажды прилегла.

И было б лучше, да, было б лучше,

По правде чтоб она была мертва.

И кто осудит?

ВСЕ:

Никто не судит!

АЛЕКС:

Что я вонзила нож, не посмотрев.

И каждый будет, да, помнить будет

«Ко мне приходят только умерев»!

ВСЕ:

Наша работа –

Ловить кого – то,

Закон кто нарушает в городке.

И если к нам попал,

То ты виновным стал.

Свободы не видать тебе уже.

ЭРИК:

В гидрокостюме часто

Я под воду спускаюсь.

И в том, что очень страшно

Бывает, не признаюсь.

А так - на все я руки

Мастак. Умею брать

Я ДНК. И с лупой

Следы веществ искать.

Машину разобрать

Могу за полчаса.

Назад же все собрать -

Обычно два – три дня.

И пальцев отпечатки

Легко я снять могу.

И пистолет в порядке

Всегда я свой держу.

Мое больное место –

ЗНАЧОК. Его терял.

И говорю, что честно

Вину свою признал.

ЭРИК:

Был как – то случай

ВСЕ:

Скажи, не мучай.

ЭРИК:

В пруду с напарником искали пистолет.

И плыть он лучше, был должен лучше,

Чтобы не превратить себя в обед.

И кто осудит?

ВСЕ:

Никто не судит!

ЭРИК:

Что руку я не дал и не помог.

Зато ведь будет, моим лишь будет

Тот акваланг, что для него берег.

ВСЕ:

Наша работа –

Ловить кого – то,

Закон кто нарушает в городке.

И если к нам попал,

То ты виновным стал.

Свободы не видать тебе уже.

РАЙАН:

Патрульным был когда – то.

Я улицы стерег,

Но должность и зарплата

Были малы. Я смог

Уговорить замолвить

Словечко за меня.

С тех пор я с правом полным

Пришел пахать сюда.

Я к боссу быть пытался

Поближе. Что с того?

И обращать старался

Внимание его

На то, как раскрываю

Дела. И я надеюсь,

Что я однажды стану

Как он. Клянусь, посмею!

ОХ, трудно мне порой

Приходится в отделе.

Сомненья все долой,

Я лучший в своем деле!

РАЙАН:

Был как – то случай

ВСЕ:

Скажи, не мучай.

РАЙАН:

С напарником на преступление я попал.

И знать он лучше, был должен лучше,

Что на пути моем тогда он встал.

И кто осудит?

ВСЕ:

Никто не судит!

РАЙАН:

Что я с уликами пакет его украл.

Он также будет, дороги будет

Он охранять, а я криминалистом стал.

ВСЕ:

Наша работа –

Ловить кого – то,

Закон кто нарушает в городке.

И если к нам попал,

То ты виновным стал.

Свободы не видать тебе уже.

ЭЛИНА:

Работаю в отделе

Я детективом. Вот!

Тружусь все дни недели,

И полон дом забот.

Воспитываю сына

Одна пока что я.

Я в поисках мужчины,

Чтоб вновь была семья.

Наверно, зря надеюсь,

Что он мне все расскажет.

И я мечтать лишь смею,

Что свяжем судьбы наши.

И все, что я узнаю,

В блокнот свой запишу.

И я предпочитаю

Перо карандашу.

Я – ДИВА. Что ж поделать!

И вот в чем я сильна –

Расследую умело

Я все свои дела.

ЭЛИНА:

Был как – то случай

ВСЕ:

Скажи, не мучай.

ЭЛИНА:

Вела одна допрос однажды я.

И было б лучше, да, было б лучше,

Чтоб он не оскорблял тогда меня.

И кто осудит?

ВСЕ:

Никто не судит!

ЭЛИНА:

Что ручку я в ладонь его воткнула.

Зато не будет, уже не будет

Он больше обращаться ко мне «дура».

ЭЛИНА:

И кто осудит?

ВСЕ:

Никто не судит.

ЭЛИНА:

Что рассказала все Горацио о том.

И не забудет, он, нет, не забудет

Надолго встречу с разъяренным ангелом.

ВСЕ:

Наша работа –

Ловить кого – то,

Закон кто нарушает в городке.

И если к нам попал,

То ты виновным стал.

Свободы не видать тебе уже.

СТЕТЛЕР:

Во внутреннем отделе

Я днями на пролет

Копаюсь в каждом деле,

Надеюсь, повезет,

И я вдруг обнаружу

Шпиона иль крота.

И выведу наружу

Его уж точно я.

Прибавку получу

К зарплате я тогда.

Я уважать хочу

Заставить всех себя.

Я также жажду славы

И почестей, наград.

Я следую уставу.

До мозга бюрократ.

И очень сильно бесит

Меня лишь КЕЙН один.

Он нереально честен,

Но справлюсь я и с ним.

СТЕТЛЕР:

Был как - то случай

ВСЕ:

Скажи, не мучай.

СТЕТЛЕР:

Я полицейского нечистого ловил.

И так я мучил, его я мучил,

Что на допросе все он сразу сообщил.

И кто осудит?

ВСЕ:

Никто не судит!

СТЕТЛЕР:

Что часто применяю пытки я.

И результат от этого ведь будет.

Нет ничего святого для меня.

ВСЕ:

Наша работа –

Ловить кого – то,

Закон кто нарушает в городке.

И если к нам попал,

То ты виновным стал.

Свободы не видать тебе уже.

ГОРАЦИО:

И кто осудит?

КЕЛЛИ:

Кто нас осудит?

АЛЕКС:

За то, как мы ведем свой трудный бой?

ЭРИК:

И нам не будет.

РАЙАН:

Покоя нам не будет.

ЭЛИНА:

С бандитами войну ведь мы ведем.

СТЕТЛЕР:

И думаем мы только об одном –

ГОРАЦИО:

Как побыстрей покончить бы со злом.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
